


under the stars and in the grass

by hellmalik



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: brian and justin cut through the park on the way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> second part of that little series thing i'm doing. 
> 
> i've currently got like three massive ideas jumping around at the back of my mind, but i can't seem to get started on properly writing any of them. sooo, this is what you get in the meantime. i'm sorry, please forgive me. also please yell at me to help me get to the other bigger stories. cause they are begging to be written. i just need to get motivated. 
> 
> anyway, this hasn't been beta'ed, i'm sorry about any mistakes.

justin gave a deep sigh, his chest expanding, his eyes closed. the dew from the grass underneath him instantly dampening his jeans. a couple of grass stands were tickling the small of his back, where both his jumper and jacket had pulled up. 

brian clicked his lighter, his shoe slightly grazing justin's shin when he moved around to get a better look at his face. justin felt his lips tugging into a smile. a cool wind lifted the long strands of hair covering his forehead, sending a shiver through his body. it was definitely not the right time of year to lie around in the park at 4am. or maybe justin just wasn't drunk enough. he had felt plenty drunk when they had walked out of woody's, when they had decided to go through the park on the way home instead of around it, when he had thrown himself onto the grass, much to brian's irritation. justin secretly guessed he was a bit amused, but he didn't dare push his luck by saying it out loud. 

when justin opened his eyes, brian had a foot on each side of his outstretched left arm. his face was turned towards the gate they had been walking towards, his cigarette stuck between his lips, but justin was sure he saw a bemused smile on his face. he chuckled and brian peered down at him while blowing out the smoke. 

"i'm gonna leave you here, and then some homeless guy is gonna murder you," brian lifted a perfect eyebrow, his cigarette pointed towards justin. 

just snorted unattractively and closed his eyes again. he tried to tuck his hands into the arms of his jacket, the cold starting to bite at his fingers, but was mostly unsuccessful. brian made a humming sound above him and justin cracked open an eye to watch him. 

"i'm serious, i'll leave you here to freeze to death. get your ass off the ground, i'm not waiting for you." 

brian shifted, his feet dragging slowly across the wet grass and making an annoying sound. justin grabbed onto his jeans, just to make sure he didn't actually leave. he kicked him softly against the ribs and even in the dark justin could see the smile in his eyes. 

"come lie down with me," he tugged at his jeans as brian laughed, his head thrown slightly backwards. the hand not holding the last tiny end of the cigarette was flat against his stomach. 

"i'm not lying down on the dirty ground in the middle of the park at 4 am, you idiot." 

justin just stared at him. he stared back. 

when justin tugged gently on his jeans again, brian sighed loudly. he acted as if lying down on the ground next to him was the biggest hardship he'd ever come across. justin had seen him with vomit on his socked feet when a trick had puked just after entering the loft, had seen him standing tall in the back room of babylon with the most smelly guy justin had ever come across on his knees in front of him. lying down on the cold, hard grass next to justin on a freezing night would be nothing. here he wouldn't even have to think about gems and the like, the ground was frozen which meant he wouldn't get any dirt on him either. it really wasn't that big of a deal. there was no one else around to judge them. 

brian looked around for a moment before swinging one leg over justin's body, now caging him in. justin grinned up at him, his right hand grabbing onto the other leg of brian's jeans. 

"this is one of your good angles," justin said softly. brian pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. 

"i don't have bad angles." 

justin closed his eyes again and his right hand snuck underneath the fabric of the jeans to trace short, soft lines on brian's ankle. a dull thud sounded just before the weight of brian's ass pressed against his hipbones. they were sticking out a bit more lately. justin really needed to eat a massive cheeseburger soon. with fries. and a chocolate milkshake. maybe brian wouldn't mind going back through the park to the diner? 

"you're heavy," brian laced their hands together, justin fingers now completely free from the jacket again. holding brian's hand definitely made up for the cold air now biting at his skin. 

brian jumped slightly, his weight settling heavier on justin for a moment, before rolling off to the side and landing right next to him on the ground. it was quiet for a while, both of them staring up at the dark sky, not touching but close enough that they could if they only moved a bit. there was a big tree shading justin's view a bit, but it was alright. a few stars were visible, shining brightly far, far away. 

the click of a lighter made justin peek over at brian. it went off and he clicked it again. he figured brian was probably just restless. or cold. either explanation could work. 

"you're gonna be fine, you know," justin turned his head completely to look at him. brian huffed out a breath, the puff of air visible in the cold. "you'll get through this too." 

"i know," he sounded a lot more aggressive than he looked. his eyes closed and he drew in a long breathe, calming down. "i know, sunshine." 

his hand found justin's in the dark and he gripped it tighter than what would normally feel comfortable. it wasn't like justin minded much.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: brlankinney
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
